Kingdom Hearts X: The Legend of Sin
by Dark Priestess Black Cat
Summary: Sora and many of his friends have passed or vanished, leaving only a few powerful allies and his son, Sin, behind. Sin is left to face Nexis, the man responsible for the tragedy. Once he dies all should be well. But is he a Heartless or a Nobody?
1. Son of the Keyblade Master

_~1~_

_Son to the Keyblade Master_

"So, think you're ready to hear the truth yet Sin?" Cloud asked. Vincent stood beside him, watching the exchange intently.

"Of course I'm ready." Sin replied. "I can handle anything." He looked at his guardians with interest. He had been waiting to hear about this news since they first told him. Cloud smiled at him then shook his head. "You passed all of your exams with flying colors. We're all very proud of you and I'm sure your parents would be too."

Vincent Valentine rested one hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Not going to say what's really on your mind yet?" He whispered low enough that only Cloud could hear. "The boy deserves an explanation….. After all, he has been asking us time and time again about his parents. We should tell him about Sora before-"

"Not yet. It's best we leave that until we know for sure weather he can possess the Keyblade like his father."

Sin watched the two men intently. "What? Did I do something funny?"

"No, don't worry about it." Cloud said before Vincent could begin. "Shouldn't you be out looking for Riku?"

"Yeah!" He said. "I almost forgot." Sin ran off towards the bridge connecting the island to a small island-like rock. Riku was sitting on the tree, waiting patiently.

"Jeez, took ya long enough." he murmured. Riku stood in front of him and smiled. "So, they told you yet?"

Sin frowned. "Told me what? They only talked about my exams."

Riku stared at him for a long moment then sighed. "Nothing….." He said. "Just forget about it."

"What did you think they were going to talk about?" Sin asked. Riku shook his head slowly.

"It's nothing Sin, just forget about it. I'll tell you later." He looked at Sin for another moment then looked over at Cloud and Vincent talking beside the dock. "Do you know why they came along with us to the islands? I remember they were supposed to be your guardians but I don't know Vincent very well and Cloud belongs in Hollow Bastion with Leon and the others."

Sin shrugged. "How do you expect me to know? I've been here with them for as long as I can remember."

"Right, I forgot you weren't with us then…. I'm sorry Sin, I'm just so used to talking with Sora like this and you remind me of him more than you'd ever know…" Riku looked over at the sunset. "There's something I should tell you….."

"Riku!" Cloud called. "Heartless!"

Sin looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Riku smiled. "Time to test you Sin. Grab your sword."


	2. Reveal

_~2~_

_Reveal_

Anger flashed in his eyes. The odds weren't looking good for him. Sin tried desperately to strike down the heartless but the wooden sword wouldn't do much. Riku watched him while fighting off his own, waiting to see if the boy could really take them on alone. He trusted Cloud's judgment over Vincent's. He had insisted that they listen to Vincent, but Riku was still uneasy. Anything could happen.

Sin cried out in pain as he was struck hard in the chest by one of the more powerful heartless. _'They know who he is…' _Riku thought, _'No wonder why they've decided to swarm at him… if Cloud and Vincent are wrong the kid is finished.'_

Still, Riku had to trust them over his own thoughts. They were his guardians and would know what was best for him even if they really didn't know how to handle a certain situation. He watched intently, hoping that Sin could make it.

Within a few minutes however, he had fallen. The heartless were upon him. Ignoring orders, Riku tried to run to his aid. He stopped in his tracks and watched as light burst from Sin and the heartless were thrown back. In the boy's hand was not the wooden sword but the legendary Keyblade. Riku couldn't help but smile. The boy really was Sora's son after all.

Sin struck down heartless after heartless with amazing skill. He was only about 15 but still was a great fighter. He finished up his battle within a few minutes. After the heartless were gone, Cloud appeared behind him and rested one hand on his shoulder. "Well done Sin."

Sin looked like he was in total shock. He looked at the Keyblade in awe and confusion, wondering where it had come from.

"You are-" Cloud was cut off as a blade ran straight through his body. He turned to see a strange man in a white and blue cloak. It was decorated with golden markings.

"Finished…." The man growled. "You will not tell him about his destiny, now or ever. You will not tell anyone…. We will accomplish our goal!" The strange man grabbed Cloud by the throat then vanished with him.

"Cloud!" Vincent called out. He tried to follow them. "Cloud!"

Riku held Vincent still. "No, don't try and follow! It's too dangerous and you can't leave Sin alone."

Sin looked back and forth between Riku and where Cloud had just been. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" He demanded. "What destiny? What happened to Cloud? Who was that?"

Riku shook his head. "I don't know….." he murmured. "Another organization I suppose….. They know something about you that we don't."


End file.
